vectrexfandomcom-20200213-history
H. A. A. G. 2019 expo
Background The Houston Area Arcade Group, or H. A. A. G., is an annual gaming expo based in Houston, Texas, U. S. A. and was founded by Keith Christensen. Its first show was on May 25th, 2002 at the local Fitzgerald’s music club. 52 arcade and pinball games were slated to appear, all set on free play (after an attendant paid an admission fee), along with a Tron and a pinball contest were also held. People could also buy, sell and/or trade games, along with tips at a gaming clinic were held. The show has since grown to having up to (or over) 400 standalone arcade and pinball games, along with guest speakers brought in for lectures, more contests/door prizes were included, an extra day was added to the shows, miscellaneous entertainment machines have since been brought in (such as slot machines, music videos, concerts and movie screenings were ran, many vendors have also been added along the years and kickoff parties have been held elsewhere before an expo. Starting with the November, 2008 show, home gaming consoles were added to the lineup. The Vectrex has been present at several expos since, including the 2019 show. 2019 expo This expo was held on November 15 - 16 at the Marriott Westchase hotel in Houston. more to be added Vectrex appearance The local to Houston Guru Guys brought in several Vectrexes. Included with the setup was a VecMulti loaded with games, copies of Vector Pilot and Vector Patrol and one of the Vectrexes was adorned with a Vectrexians Vectrex Wrap. Gallery (Vectrex and vector arcade cousins) File:Vectrexes3d0.JPG|Two Vectrexes along with a 3D0 console (right) File:Saturn vectrexes.JPG|Two Vectrexes with a Sega Saturn console (left) File:Vectrex 2019.JPG|(Slightly different angle, but with a Sega Genesis/32X/CD player left) File:Vectrex brews.JPG|A Vectrex with Vector Patrol, Vector Pilot and a VecMulti File:Asteroids deluxe 2019.JPG|Vector arcade cousin Asteroids Deluxe File:Star trek2019.JPG|Vector arcade cousin Star Trek with Pac-Man File:Starwars quantum.JPG|Vector arcade cousin Star Wars (at left) with Quantum (right) (coin-operated video games) File:Beat emups.JPG|Killer Instinct (left) with a Mortal Kombat game File:Cruisin to krull.JPG|Several coin-ops File:Eyes world series.JPG (pinball) File:Dance lady sinvders pinballs.jpg|Several pinballs File:Dman shiptroopers pinballs.jpg File:Headsuppinball.JPG|Two conjoined Heads Up machines File:Polynesia.jpg|Homebrew Polynesia pinball game File:Swarsmunsterspinballs.JPG|Two Data East Star Wars and The Munsters (computers and consoles) File:Ps2 computers.JPG|From left to right, a PS2, Atari 800XL and Commodore 64 computer File:Three deathmatch pcs.JPG|Three eMAC G4 computers awaiting players for a deathmatch File:Retron 77.JPG|A Retron 77 running a glitched Atari 2600 Warlords File:Dreamcastxbox.JPG|A Dreamcast, PS2 and Xbox (miscellaneous gaming) File:Bartop mame.JPG|Two bartop MAME units File:Bowl master.JPG|Bowl Master game File:Ic beer mspacman.JPG|Mechanical Ice Cold Beer (left) with Xenophobe and Ms. Pac-Man File:Megatouch intel genny.JPG|A Megatouch console (left) with an Intellivision and Sega Genesis File:Pandora boxes.JPG|Two Pandora Box devices running thousands of arcade ROMs File:Pinball tournament sign.JPG|Sign announcing the pinball tournament (miscellaneous/related) File:Brett weiss.JPG|Video game author Brett Weiss at his booth File:Eugene jarvis.jpg|Video game programmer Eugene Jarvis speaking File:Game czar.JPG|The Game Czar’s booth File:Cog.jpg|Band Consortium of Genius performing File:Loaded popcorn.JPG|Loaded Popcorn performing File:Radio cult.jpg|Most members of Radio Cult preparing for their show File:Stormtroopers2019.JPG|Several Star Wars Stormtroopers from the local 501st Legion File:Viper.JPG|A to scale reproduction of a Colonial Viper from the original Battlestar Galactica tv series File:Haag stuff.JPG|A H. A. A. G. lanyard/weekend pass (left) with promotional "light saber" tab1= |-| Additional photos= Gallery (coin-operated video games) File:Waitinggames.jpg|Several games waiting to be set up File:Journey.JPG|Journey File:Klax.JPG|Klax minicab File:Donkeykongpopeye.JPG|All coin-op Donkey Kongs + Popeye File:Blaster.JPG|A non-working Blaster File:Killerqueen.JPG|Killer Queen (in attract mode) File:Spacelords.JPG|Rare Space Lords game File:Severalcoinops.JPG|Several coin-ops File:Mostlydriving.JPG File:Bumpbosconian.JPG File:Blasteroidsxybots.JPG File:Mamesencounters.JPG|Multicade, Bad Dudes and Space Encounters (pinball) File:Startrekpin.JPG|Star Trek Enterprise limited edition File:Joust.JPG|Rare Joust tabletop File:Farellafbutterfly.jpg|Several pinballs File:Severalpins.JPG File:Superstraight.JPG|Super Straight game File:Entertainer.JPG|The Entertainer tabletop (miscellaneous gaming) File:Ultrapin.JPG|Virtual Ultrapin table File:Bowlinggamelitup.JPG|Bowl Master game lit up File:Marstrekballgame.jpg|Mars Trek pinball with baseball game File:Zzspikeshirt.JPG|Vectrex fan Aaron with Spike shirt! (miscellaneous/related) File:Viper front.JPG|Front shot of the Viper File:Arcades4home.JPG|Vendor Arcades 4 Home stand File:Ckwilliams.JPG|Vendor CK Williams's booth File:Loadedpopcorn2.JPG|Another shot of Loaded Popcorn performing Trivia *Mention Vectrex games/clones *Thousands of games due to multis, MAMES, Pandoras Boxes, etc. Links Official site Category:Vectrex events Category:Vectrex games